Slytherin Princess
by Vivian Cole
Summary: A transfer student shakes up cliques and relationships at Hogwarts, catching the eyes of the school's most sought after blokes.
1. Chapter 1

**Slytherin Princess**

_This story is based on the characters and setting on the Harry Potter series._

_I do not own anything you recognize._

_Introduction:_

_This story is assuming that Voldemort never rose back to power after his killing curse rebounded off of baby Harry. It will be focussing on the characters and setting (ie. Hogwarts Hogsmede) of the Harry Potter universe. _

_The story begins in Harry Potter's sixth year..._

**Chapter 1**

The Hogwarts great hall was abuzz with students fresh from the holidays. Everywhere, friends were filling each other in on all their summer activities; girls catching up on the latest who's dating who, guys giving each other exact accounts of quidditch games they won.

"And then, at the last second he flew out of thin air and snatched the snitch from his-"

"Could you give the colour commentary a break for a bit, Ron!" Hermione interrupted her friend. Ron Weasley was in the middle of describing his and Harry's quidditch adventures at the Burrow to Dean Thomas. "The first years should be filing in at any moment."

"Jeez, Hermione, you think I care about a bunch puny firsties?"

"Ronald!"

"He's got a point you know," defended Harry. "Now, Ron, get back to the part where I..."

At the Slytherin Table, Blaise Zabini was recounting his own summer adventures to Draco Malfoy.

"-so when my step-father hired that hot piece of arse to be his newest intern, I knew I had found myself a new conquest. And that was that."

"Well done, Blaise," congratulated his friend while giving him a pat on the back.

"So you shagged her right?" inquired Gregory Goyle from across the table.

"Yes, Goyle, he did," sighed Malfoy, sending the boy his infamous eyeroll.

"So how as your holiday, Draco?" asked Blaise.

"Ah, my friend, you know I never kiss and tell."

"Haha, not what I meant, but somehow you've wound up with that reputation of yours!" implied Blaise.

"Sure, Zabini," teased Draco. "Whatever you say!"

"Hey Draco!" called Pansy Parkinson. "Aren't you going to wish me a-"

Pansy was cut off by the creaking of the great hall doors opening. In marched Professor McGonagall followed by a bunch of nervous looking first-year students, all anxious to be sorted and begin their time at Hogwarts. Behind them glided in an older student. She had long wavy hair, coloured a dark golden brown. She stood confidently at about 5'5, and had a thin, fit frame. She was not wearing the school uniform, or at least not in its traditional form. She wore a high-waisted charcoal grey skirt, into which was tucked a white ruffled blouse. On top on the blouse she wore a black fitted cardigan, matching her patent black pumps. The small heel on her shoes, along with the back seam on her sheer pantyhose, gave her legs the appearance of going forever. The girl stood out clearly from the rest of the new students and captured the attention of many onlookers.

"Who's the new babe?" whispered Ron to Harry from the Gryffindor table. The two were ogling the girl shamelessly.

"Don't know, but I'd sure love to find out. Reckon she's an exchange student or something?"

"She must be. Pray she gets into Gryffindor, mate."

"Boys..." muttered Hermione to herself. But she had to admit, she herself was curious about this new student.

Several similar whispered conversations were taking place among the four house tables. The chatter stopped, however, as Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and read the first name to be sorted.

"Logan, Caroline."

The girl in question, the girl everyone was wondering about, as a transfer student was first to be sorted. She strode up to the stool, had the sorting hat placed on her head, and waited. As did every other person in the hall, until the hat shouted:

"Slytherin!"

The silence in the room broke. Several sighs of disappointment were heard from across the Great Hall, particularly from the Gryffindor table. The Slytherins however looked smug, as did their newest member. Caroline stood up, and with a flick of her wand her outfit was transformed. The sweater now sported green and silver accents, and the shoes: snakeskin. She strut to the Slytherin table, took an open seat, and waited for the sorting to continue, all the while paying no attention to the stares that followed her across the room.

"Conroy, Elizabeth."

"Hi, let me introduce myself. I'm Theodore Nott," smoothly greeted the boy sitting next to Caroline. "You're new to Hogwarts?"

Caroline turned to look at the boy who had spoken to her. "Yes I am. My name's Caroline Logan."

"It's very nice to meet you Caroline," responded Theo with a wink. "And I take it from you're accent you're from America?"

"Canada, actually," she replied with slight disinterest.

"Wow, way up north. I'll be looking forward to you showing me how you all keep warm up there..." he said suggestively.

"Hansen, Peter."

"Ugh, this is boring me already!" complained Harry.

"You're just upset that you're dream girl got sorted into Slytherin," pointed out Hermione to her friend.

"Do you blame me? Just look at Theodore Nott trying to chat her up already! God, what a slimy bastard!" Hermione looked in the direction Harry pointed out and from what she could see Nott was sliding closer and closer to the new girl. She didn't appear too thrilled by that fact, however.

"Harry, just give it a rest with your tantrum. It could be worse."

"Ya, it could be Malfoy." agreed Harry.

"Prewett, Georgia."

Caroline was indeed uninspired by the boy's lack of tact. Could people at this school really be that dense?

"So, I'll bet you need someone to show you around the Slytherin dormitories," Theo continued, as he leaned towards her.

"Theo! Professor Snape would like to speak to you after the sorting," interrupted a girl from across the table. "I think he mentioned it being about the letter your mother sent him detailing all the foods that make your body sprout splotchy red hives?" Caroline laughed at the girl's comment, unlike Theodore who flushed with anger and embarrassment.

"I'm Taylor, by the way Taylor Donovan. Welcome to Hogwarts, and Slytherin. I'd be happy to show you the common room myself," she continued turning to Caroline.

Caroline looked back at Theo for a second, raised an eyebrow at the boy, laughed once and answered Taylor.

"That would be great."

"Wilson, Antony."

"Hey Draco, check out Theo! He's as red as a tomato!" laughed Blaise.

Draco Malfoy swatted away Pansy's fluttering hands to look down the table at their fellow six year. Theodore Nott was definitely sporting a bright red blush; Draco had never seen the boy this flustered. He caught the new girl sitting next to him give him a look of clear superiority and distain. 'Ah,' he thought to himself. 'He got shot down by new girl already.' Draco laughed under his breath, before responding to Blaise.

"Looks like Hogwart's newest bird is breaking hearts and stealing dignities already."

_VC_

_Author's Note:_

_I would love to hear all your comments and ideas about the story so far! I look forward to continuing the story, but it would really motivate me to read what the readers feel about it. I will be posting pictures of most of the main characters on my profile, so feel free to take a look if you are interested!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After a long first day, Caroline Logan sat alone in the Slytherin common room. It was quite late and all of her new classmates had long gone to bed, yet she was lounging on one of the room's sofa in her pyjama shorts and sweater with a novel. Her thoughts wandering away from the book's plot, she started replaying the day's events her head. After the opening feast, Taylor, the girl with the reddish blond hair who had saved her from that dreadful boy at dinner, had informed her where she would be staying and what the password to the common room was. _'Purity'_. Caroline found this password a little over the top, but liked the elegance of it. Taylor also gave her important details about how things work at Hogwarts. She told her a bit about her teachers; apparently Professor Snape, the head of Slytherin, was the person to go to if she needed to get out of a detention. But Taylor told her even more about the students. Caroline tried to remember all the names she listed as being either annoying or "not worth her time", but she couldn't even begin to. She figured she'd find out soon enough anyway.

Over the few hours Caroline had been at Hogwarts she had already met many people, several of which when she thought back on it must have been on Taylor's list. Her roommates for example. She couldn't recall all of their names, (One she knew was Mary definitely; one, she was almost sure, was named Suzanne; one was maybe named Elizabeth; and the last she hadn't a clue.) but she did know that together, the four of them had less sense than a ten year-old. From the moment she had walked into her room, they had pestered her for details surrounding her past relationships, and if she had seen anyone at Hogwarts that she considered pursuing. They of course had suggestions on the latter. Other than her ditsy roommates, however, there was no one that she found particularly annoying. Unless she counted the boy from dinner, who she thought at least had good taste, and seeing as his lines ceased after Taylor's interruption, could forgive for his lack of tact.

Seeing her thoughts had come full circle, Caroline picked up her book and continued reading. This is how Draco Malfoy found her when he entered the common room at one in the morning.

-

Draco's first day back had been pretty average. Too average for his taste. It was true that he hadn't exactly been looking forward to coming back to school after a summer of exotic travelling and beautiful women, but he had hoped that this year would be somewhat different. Instead he was met with the same things at Hogwarts as he had left behind the year before: a pair of brain-dead followers in Crabbe and Goyle, and an obsessed ex-girlfriend in Pansy Parkinson. He supposed he shouldn't be so dissatisfied. He was still the most popular boy in Slytherin, had good friends in Blaise Zabini and Taylor Donovan, and was one fine specimen of a male if he did say so himself, though he didn't have to; the entire female population Hogwarts said it for him. And yet, he wanted something new.

This feeling followed him throughout the rest of the evening until he decided that he'd had enough. He was going to distract himself as well as prove just how exciting his life could be. With that mindset, Draco left his friends to look for a "distraction". As he made his way down the halls of Hogwarts, he encountered seventh-year Ravenclaw prefect Rachel Yorke. _'This couldn't be easier,'_ Draco thought to himself, and he was right. After a few smooth exchanges he and the prefect were headed to the nearest broom closet and Draco had succeeded in creating some "excitement" in his life.

Leaving the girl when finished, the blonde made his way to the prefect's bathroom to shower. Sure he felt satisfied physically, but there was a part of him that still felt bored. His escapades in the broom closet felt almost like déjà-vu: meaningless and in the past. _'Whatever'_, reasoned Draco as he dried his wet body. _'Once quidditch starts back up I'll be over this'_. He made his way back to the Slytherin common room to turn in for the night.

'_Or not,'_ he thought as he entered the common room and saw a pair of bare legs extended in front of a person hidden behind a book.

"Is the novel any good?" Draco inquired. The girl jumped at the sound of his voice, putting down the book and allowing him to have a look at her face. _'Ah, the new girl... now that's more like it! Time to turn on the old Malfoy charm,'_ he thought appreciatively.

"It's decent," replied the girl, whom Draco was wracking his brain for now.

"You're up late. Not exhausted after your first day?" he asked, taking a seat in the closest armchair to her.

"It's the time change. It only feels like eight o'clock for me right now," she laughed, then raised an eyebrow at him. "What's your excuse?"

"You've got me there, I suppose," he laughed along with her. _'Think Draco! What is her name? Christina? No. Catherine? No.'_ "So where are you from," _'Think, think... Caroline!'_ "Caroline?"

"I just moved here from Ottawa."

"A canuck, eh?" joked Draco, changing his accent.

"That's right," replied Caroline with a smile. "I'm surprised you got that. So many people assumed I was from the States."

"Surprised?" Draco feigned insult. "You know, not only am I extremely good looking, but I also happen to be excellent at geography."

"A bit cocky are we?" teased Caroline.

"Yes. And rightfully so. There's a reason why people call me the Slytherin Prince," he said smugly.

"Are you sure that not only your mom?"

"Ha ha. You're quite the comedian Caroline from Canada," replied the Slytherin Prince. "Ask anyone of your roommates tomorrow what they think of Draco Malfoy and you'll get your answer." Caroline groaned to herself imagining what indeed her roommates would say.

"Draco Malfoy?" the inner Slytherin in her replied. "Now what does he have to do with any of this?" Draco, however, saw this as an opportunity.

"You don't know him? Well in that case I will most definitely have you get acquainted with him at a later date," he flirted. "Right now, though, I must head up to bed seeing as unlike you, it really does feel like the middle of the night. Sweet dreams."

_VC_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Please review! Feel free to leave any comments or questions. I always look forward to reading what you all think of the story.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was Hermione's second day back at Hogwarts. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table across from her two best friends, Harry and Ron. Conversation was impossible at this point as both were stuffing their faces with as much breakfast as they could. _Boys... _

To occupy herself, Hermione studied the people around her. Harry and Ron had both grown over the summer since she had last seen them. Come to think of it a lot of the boys in her year had. Harry still sported his messy black hair, lightning bolt scar, and glasses, but had gained some muscle tone, she noticed from the fit of his school robes. Ron was in good shape as well she observed, though less than Harry. Hermione was frankly surprised than he didn't wasn't five hundred pounds, judging by the amount of food he gobbled down each day. Also sitting close to her were more of her Gryffindor peers: Dean and Seamus trying to chat up her close friend Ginny Weasley, Lavender and Paravti watching this display closely in order to gossip about it later, and Neville eating his eggs over a book she thought certainly must be about Herbology.

Hermione heard the doors to the Great Hall open and looked to see the new Slytherin transfer student enter through the door. She was once again wearing a variation of the school uniform; today she sported a black dress over a white oxford shirt. Hermione felt a twinge of jealousy seeing the girl walk confidently to her House's table. She envied her figure, wishing she herself had more curves instead of her stick skinny body.

Ron, surprisingly, noticed Hermione's preoccupation, and turned to see who she was looking at

"Stupid Slytherins," he bit out. "They all think they're so much better than everybody else." Hermione didn't respond, but Harry caught on to the conversation and turned to scan the Slytherin table, stopping when his eyes landed on Caroline Logan.

"I don't know... most are pretty bad, but don't you think we should wait before we judge this new girl?" he answered.

"Oh come off it, Harry! Don't tell me you already fancy this new bird? Just because she has a nice ass and an even nicer-"

"Ronald!" exclaimed Hermione. Ron coughed in embarrassment before he continued.

"What I was saying was that, Harry, please don't turn soft on a Slytherin. They really all are sneaky bastards."

"First of all I do not 'fancy' the new girl," Harry replied adamantly. "And second, I just meant that she hasn't done anything yet, and that I reserve judgment until she does."

"Well, Harry, look again, because it appears that Miss Slytherin has gotten into trouble already. With Snape no less," Hermione said, motioning to Harry to turn around and see Professor Snape indeed scolding the girl for some reason.

-

Caroline was exhausted. She hadn't managed to fall asleep until after three in the morning, and had woken up early in order to shower and get ready before her roommates could disturb her. She had chosen to wear an outfit she determined fit the school's dress code. There was no way in hell she would be ever caught dead wearing a tie.

She exited the common room as a few people greeted her and she nodded back with acknowledgment. Navigating through the dungeons was confusing, but she strode confidently as she followed the direction the majority of students were headed. _'God,' she thought. 'This place is like a freaking maze! And not even a nice one. It's a dark dingy and smelly maze!"_

Grateful to be out of the dungeons, Caroline finally entered the Great Hall. She made her way towards the table she ate dinner at the previous evening, and sat down with students she guessed were her age.

"Blasie Zabini," the boy sitting next to her greeted with a crooked smile. _'Not again!' Caroline inwardly groaned._ She however replied politely:

"It's nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Miss Logan," sneered Professor Snape from behind her. "Would you mind standing up please?"

"Um, yes sir." she answered confused, but did what she was told.

"Ah, that's what I thought. Breaking rules already. And it's only your second day back. Pity."

"Excuse me, Professor, but I'm afraid that I don't know what you mean," she replied.

"I'm sorry to inform you Miss Logan, but you are not wearing proper Hogwarts attire," he said, but did not sound at all sorry. "I'm going to have to ask you to borrow a uniform from one of your other Slytherin peers. I'm sure you must be acquainted with some already." He said while looking smirking towards Millicent Bustrode, the girl who had previously been sitting in front of Caroline. And who was also a good hundred pounds heavier.

Caroline, however, noticed the blonde boy she had met last night enter the Great Hall and flashed him her most alluring smile. He immediately smirked back and made his way over to Snape and herself.

"Professor Snape, I see you've met the lovely Miss Logan. Is there anything I can help you two with?" he asked smoothly, looking toward Caroline.

"Why yes there is actually, Draco. You see the good Professor here would like me to get in your pants."

Instantly, Draco was choked for words. Snape turned a pale white, then green, then red. And Blaise Zabini, who had been listening all along burst out into laughter.

"So do you think you have an extra uniform I could borrow for today?" Caroline continued as if she hadn't realized the men's reactions. Draco recovered quickly, cleared his throat, and said he did.

"Thank-you so much. I'll see you later Professor," she said with a smile, before turning to exit the Great Hall with Draco Malfoy.

-

"Wow, I have never seen Snape turn that colour before! That was absolutely hilarious!" raved Draco to Caroline as they made their way to their dorms. "You sure are one hell of a Slytherin."

"I'm just a Slytherin who really likes her clothes," replied Caroline laughing. "You look like you have good taste."

"That I do. However I doubt you'll find anything your size in my closet," Draco answered, taking the opportunity to look her up and down once appreciatively.

"I'll make it work," she said assuredly, as they finally reached Draco's room. "So this is it, eh?"

"Welcome to Draco Malfoy's sex cave," he said winking at her.

"Lucky me. Let me guess, no shirt, no shoes, equals service?"

"That sounds about right," Draco laughed. "Let me show you my closet."

Caroline walked over to where he motioned and opened the two big doors. Inside she found a walk in closet filled with shirts, trousers, robes, ties, and the rest of Draco's expansive clothing collection.

"Impressive," she complimented.

"I'll tell my mother you think so. She'll be happy to hear it."

"Alright, I'll just be a minute."

"You don't have to change in there. There is much more space out here," suggested Draco.

"Good idea," she said, grabbing an armful of Draco's clothes out of the closet with her, much to his surprise. "Do you mind waiting in there for me?"

"Right, I thought it was too good to be true," he laughed, but did what she asked. He waited in the closet thinking about the half naked girl in his room until she called him out after fifteen minutes.

"So how do I look?" Caroline asked him, twirling around once. She was wearing one of his white button down shirts, belted with a Slytherin tie. Underneath she had somehow used magic to extend his black socks to her thighs, giving the appearance she was wearing tights.

"Frankly, you look amazing. Much better than I do wearing them, and that's saying something," he replied admiring the way his clothes looked on this stunning girl. "Let me just add one thing."

He unpinned the pin on his tie bearing the Malfoy crest and pinned it one the collar of her shirt.

"I can't have you taking credit for my clothes," he teased.

"Of course not," Caroline replied, knowing full well that he wasn't marking the clothes as his, but allowed it for the time being.

_VC_

**A.N.**

**I changed the actors on my profile that are meant to look like the characters in the story, so please check it out and let me know what you think.**

**Also, review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Later that afternoon, Caroline found herself once again trying to manoeuvre her way around the seemingly endless dungeons, this time in search of her first potions class. Though she was certain she was hopelessly lost, she consoled herself with earlier memories from the day. After changing into her second outfit of the day, she had felt the attention of the school turn even more towards her. She laughed to herself thinking of the petty jealousy these Hogwarts girls could display when their "Slytherin Prince" was, as she overheard a girl in the halls say, "being threatened by an icy cold bitch from up north". One Pansy Parkinson had literally tried to tear the shirt off her back! Well that was fine, she wasn't intending to steal away the object of their fictitious love affairs, just his clothes for the day. But thinking of their faces again made her wonder at the possibilities…

...

Draco looked up from his seat next to his best mate Blaise in time to catch Caroline enter the potions classroom, a teasing smile playing on her features. A smile he felt was contagious, until he watched her sit down in the first open seat by the door, putting her right to Harry Potter.

"Stupid git," he muttered to himself.

"Ya, it seems unfair all the luck Potter has," replied Blaise who had been intrigued as to what had caught his friend's attention. Draco straightened quickly at the comment, surprised.

"That's _my_ shirt she's wearing there, mate."

"Easy, Draco. Just because you've already staked your claim, doesn't mean I can't enjoy the presence of said sexy lady!" joked Blaise. Draco flashed him a look of warning. "Hey, sorry there mate, didn't mean to offend you're girl," Blaise replied holding his hands in front of him innocently.

"She's not my girl," Draco shot out, quickly regaining his composure. "She'll be a nice shag, that's it."

"A bit harsh, don't you think?"

Draco audibly scoffed, "That's rich coming from you."

"Hey! You know I'm a decent human being, mate! Ask anyone at this school." Draco smirked at this, but was ignored by Blaise who continued. "I was talking to her earlier today and she was telling me some pretty funny stories about her previous school. And that stunt with Snape at breakfast! Priceless! You have to admit she seems like a pretty cool girl."

"Ya, she does…" Draco replied absentmindedly returning his gaze to the object of their conversation. 'Uh oh,' he thought seeing Snape making his way towards the girl in question. 'Looks like she's going for round two with Snape!'

...

Harry was hyperaware of the Caroline's presence, mere inches from his own. From her long hair, brushed over her shoulder, drifted the scent of her floral smelling shampoo. He found the smell extremely pleasant, and started to feel it overwhelm his senses. But he was also painfully aware of the eyes of his two best friends on his back, watching him carefully to see how he would react to the given situation. 'Well I mustn't be rude, after all,' he inwardly decided.

"Hi, I'm Harry," he greeted with a friendly smile.

"Caroline," she replied facing him, allowing her hair to waft over a fresh wave of its scent to Harry's nose.

"Mhhhmm…" his nose replied.

"Sorry what was that?"

"Oh, um… uh, I said nice to mhhmmeet you…" Harry trailed off his face slowly reddening. Caroline started at him for a second, nodded, and turned back to face the front of the class. Just in time to get a face full of Professor Snape.

"What's the matter with you Potter?" Snape jeered. "You look like you just swallowed a flobberworm."

"As for you Miss Logan, I thought I had made myself clear about the proper attire for this institution," he continued turning to look at Caroline.

"Yes sir, but technically-"

"No, buts, and no technicalities," Snape chided. "You'll just have to see the headmaster to plead your case, and let me tell you he takes pride in our school's values and traditions." Caroline looked at him in disbelief. "Miss Granger!" Snape called over to Hermione, who was sitting behind Caroline trying to stifle a laugh. "I trust you can show our new student to the headmaster's office."

"Of course, sir," Hermione replied begrudgingly. And the two girls stood up to leave, Hermione with a sullen face, and Caroline, who still looked outraged at the Professor.

...

"Can you believe the nerve of that man!" spat out Caroline. "Thinking he has the right to choose what _I_ wear! This is bull shit!"

"You'll learn to live with it," sighed Hermione, as she continued walked down the corridors with the Slytherin.

"I don't think so. You think I'm going to roll over like a dog and be forced to wear _that_ for the best of my life," she answered disgusted, gesturing at Hermione's ill-fitting uniform.

"Oh, can it Logan! Does it look like I care about your menial problems! I have more important things on my mind than the latest fall fashions, like maybe attending potions so I can learn how to brew our hardest assignment yet!"

"Please Granger, you can't mean Draught of the Living Dead! I thought that was left over from a third year potions class," replied Caroline.

Hermione fumed, "You think you're such a bloody hotshot don't you? You prance around in your American outfits thinking you already own the place."

"What you're threatened now that I'm going to steal your place at the top of the class?"

"Of course not! As if some Slytherin, who's obviously too preoccupied with herself, could ever stand a chance at beating me academically"

"You'd be surprised, Granger. But, if that's your theory it sure explains the reason you do so well. Just by looking at you I can tell you don't spend a second preoccupied about how you look."

"Well you'll soon see Professor Dumbledore doesn't care for twits in short skirts with about as little intelligence as a fruit fly!"

"You don't know anything about me! And frankly I don't see why you've got such a problem with me. At least Parkinson thinks I'm trying to steal her boyfriend. Or are you also trying to find a way into his pants? Because I doubt even he'd screw a scrawny nerd such as yourself." Hermione looked like she had been slapped in the face.

"Lemon drops!" she screamed at the statue of the eagle, and stormed back in the opposite direction.

...

"And bloody hell, you should have seen Granger when she stalked into the classroom! She looked like she had been runover by a bus!" recounted Blaise animatedly across the table to Taylor. Blaise and Taylor had become quite close in the last couple years. They had originally planned for their only interaction to be a single hook-up, but once that was behind them, they had each found themselves missing the other's company. To say that Taylor was a female version of Blaise was a slight exaggeration, but the point was that they understood each other, and had grown to be great friends. But only friends, they would say over and over to Draco, who was always suspicious that there was more.

"It was absolutely hilarious!" Blaise continued, laughing. "Tell her Draco!"

"It's true! The beaver looked far worse than I had ever seen her, and that's saying something," Draco, laughed along.

"Wow, I wonder what had gotten to her in such a short time frame too! You said the two of them had only left ten minutes earlier?" inquired Taylor, looking for every detail of the incident she had the misfortune of missing.

"Yes we're sure!" replied Blasie, equally enthralled.

"That girl has some talent, getting Granger in such a state in less than ten minutes," declared Tayor. "And there she appears, the magic-maker herself! Caroline, come join us!" Caroline did as was asked and sat down next to Taylor at the table.

"Nice to see you all," she smiled at them.

"You as well," Draco answered, curling up the left side of his mouth to meet her smile. Taylor and Blaise shot each other a look.

"So I see you're still sporting Malfoy-chic," remarked Blaise.

"Well once Dumbledore heard my argument about how the way I dress is my home-country's tradition, and how I feel comforted by it in a new environment, and how this a culturally diverse school, and how my fellow classmate would benefit by the exposure to culture from overseas, and so on, he was very lenient on allowing me to alter the dress code as I see fit." Caroline replied, still beaming with victory. "'As long as it is appropriate for a respectable academic institution', and I still have to incorporate the tie somehow every day."

"Impressive," congratulated Blasie.

"Which reminds me!" Taylor burst out. "I hear you turned Granger into the slime she really is. That's a real reason for congratulations."

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about…" she replied innocently. Draco raised an eyebrow at her, while Taylor looked at her in disbelief. Caroline continued: "Come on, you should know that a lady never disses and tells!" The four Slytherins burst into laughter, finding the fact that anyone would ever keep this story a secret absolutely hilarious. "Alright!" she said fighting back her laughter. "The girl just doesn't like me, she said some things I found offending, and I let her know how I felt about it."

"Aka you dished it back to her tenfold until she cracked and had a meltdown," rephrased Taylor. She was imagining the scene, seeing her least favourite prefect (She had been written up far too many times by the Gryffindork for being out at night around the castle with various boys.) being taken down a notch by the girl sitting next to her. "Caroline, I can tell this is the start of a beautiful friendship!"

_VC_

**A.N. Sorry it took so long to update! The next chapter will be up soon! Please review! **


End file.
